Harry Potter and the Old Hatreds
by CipherPrinceofDreams
Summary: When Vampires and Werewolves are admitted to Hogwarts and causes friction around the school, will Harry still be able to move forward with his relationship with Hermione Granger, or will he be consumed by the Old Hatreds, whose bonds have not mended through time? Will he still be able to combat the growing shadow of the Death Eaters, or will he be silenced forever? HarryxHerm
1. Midsummer's Day

**AN: Obviously my first Harry Potter Fic. I hope this story will satisfy my fellow Potterheads, as well as creatures fans. :)**

**Takes place after Goblet of Fire. but it isn't really the main point. That's why it isn't a crossover. Also, they might be antags.**

**And one last thing, this is AU, I want to make that clear. It is NOT canon, so don't get angry if it doesn't stick with canon. Additionally, this story will feature HarryxHermione.**

* * *

The rains poured in the quiet streets of Little Whinging in Surrey, England. Other than the fact that people at that time of day were either sleeping, reading the news or watching TV on the quiet midsummer's day of August 16, the day was generally normal. Unbecoming of summer, it rained constantly.

On Number 4, Privet Drive, Harry Potter, was sighing sadly as the rain pitter pattered on the window.

He was sadly remembering the fact that he let his friend, Cedric, die right in front of him. He was also becoming depressed that he, the Boy Who Lived, was now the Wizarding World's biggest joke. Not only was he considered a liar, he was also derided as delusional. On top of that, his budding romance with his best friend, Hermione Granger, was halted when the year ended with a tragic note. She promised to visit him before leaving, but there wasn't an owl, or even a Howler for him.

"Boy!" Uncle Vernon's voice boomed, waking Harry from his mulling, "Boy! Come out! You've got guests." He spat with contempt.

Sighing, Harry went out of his room and descended down the stairs to find Uncle Vernon glaring at him while holding the door open to the grinning face of-

"Hermione!" Harry cried with sincere joy. Hermione beamed at him with her teeth, which turned from beaverlike to a Dentist's dream, all because of the most unlikely person imaginable- Draco Malfoy.

"Hello Harry!" She greeted cheerfully, "Having a wonderful summer, are we? I bet you think I wouldn't come!"

"I was... beginning to wonder." He managed a smile.

"Hmph. State your business, girl." Uncle Vernon demanded.

"Uncle, she's a muggle born-" Harry began.

"That doesn't change the fact that she does the same confounded hocus-pocus you do, boy!" Vernon snapped, "And I will not tolerate TWO freaks inside my home, let alone one!"

"Well, can we go out then?" Harry asked, "You know... so we can talk about MAGIC..." He said 'magic' deliberately louder.

"All right, all right!" Vernon snapped, "Only in the front lawn-"

"But Uncle, we need to talk about what to do when we can do when we do MAGIC-"

"Not another word!" He turned white in fear of his neighbors overhearing, "Just leave!"

The two hurriedly went out. Harry had secretly concealed his wand underneath his jacket, while walking casually with Hermione. It had been raining for a while, but the weather changed so that the downpour stopped, but the winds still whipped up at times.

The duo walked towards the abandoned playground as the dusk began to creep.

"So, you heard about Ron?" Hermione asked, "I hear he's got a new neighbor."

"You don't say?" Harry mused.

"Yep. You know the Auror Swan?" Hermione asked.

"Well, I haven't heard much, but I did read a few things about him at the Daily Prophet. He caught that one wizard who hexed that one guy into a burping the alphabet for a week, didn't he?" Harry said.

"Yup. That's him." Hermione said with a smile, "He recently moved in a few meters away from the burrow. He has a daughter..." Hermione said with a suggestive voice.

"You're kidding me." Harry said in disbelief.

"That I am not. Her name is Dinah, apparently. As you can imagine, she's just like Ron. She transferred from Salem Academy of Magic. And Mr. Weasley took a liking to her." Hermione said as we sat down by the swings.

"Really? Why's that?" Harry asked curiously.

"She's a Muggle-born." Hermione said simply.

"Of course. I should've known." Harry said with a chuckled, "What's she like?"

"I DID had the chance of meeting Auror Swan's daughter... She's a bit introverted, to say the least. She's polite and likes to read but, to be blunt, she's really clumsy." Hermione chuckled, "She keeps tripping and knocking things over, that I suspected she was hit with a permanent Clumsiness Jinx."

"So, Ron has a girlfriend now?" Harry said with raised eyebrows, "I can't believe it..."

"I wouldn't call them a couple just yet... Ron is so shy and rather tactless, it'll be a Dragon's age before he gets any progress." She said as she swung from the swings.

"Hmmm... Any other news?" He asked.

"Well, my family and I went to Australia today. New South Wales was nice and sunny." Hermione said, "Though... It would have been nice to be with friends... Like you, perhaps?" Hermione blushed.

"Hahaha, you know I can't afford to buy a ticket with Wizarding cash."

"Sigh... Anyway, did you hear about Cedric?" Hermione asked.

"Cedric?" Harry faltered, "Wh-What happened?"

"He... He turned into a vampire." Hermione said slowly.

Harry immediately froze and turned numb from shock. "H-How...?" Harry managed to blurt out.

"The details are unconfirmed. But the reports say that the spell had gone awry and he, instead, was hit by a Vampirism Curse-" Hermione began, but Harry couldn't take any more of it.

"That's a lie! Listen, I know what I saw, Hermione, and I'm not making this up! He was hit with a Killing Curse, from Volde-" Harry said, but Hermione cut him off with her trademark stern look, reminding him not to interrupt whilst she talked.

"I do not doubt you, Harry. But think- who really struck the blow? If it was really Voldemort, then why did he come back?" Hermione said questioningly.

"Look, I know what I-" Then, Harry stopped as he slowly realized that it wasn't Voldemort. It was Pettigrew who hit the curse, "That explains a lot. It was Pettigrew who shot the curse, not Voldemort!"

Hermione gave Harry her trademark I-told-you-so smile.

"You are such a smug little girl, aren't you?" Harry smiled.

Hermione began laughing, but oddly, another choir of voices laughed along with them.

"That kid squealed like a rat, didn't he?"

"Sweet right hook there, Big D."

"Same time tomorrow, yeah?"

"Round my place, my parents will be out."

"See you then."

"Bye Dud!"

"Bye- Hey, bruv, check it out! Check it out!"

They turned their heads to see Dudley and his gang sneering at Harry, but most importantly, grinning lecherously at Hermione's budding form, a thing that made Harry so angry, he wanted to curse them into something unnatural. He clutched his wand inside his shirt as Hermione gently soothed him with a reassuring hand.

"What do you want, Dudley?" Harry growled.

"Nothing. Who's your friend, Harry?" Dudley sneered, "She's too pretty to be your girlfriend and you're too ugly to be her boyfriend."

Harry was tempted to blast Dudley into a pig again, but Hermione gave him a stern look.

"How long has it been, uh, 'Big D'?" Harry said mockingly.

"Shut your mouth!" Dudley flushed.

"That's a cool 'hooligan' name," Harry said as he wagged a finger at him, "But you'll always be 'Ickle Dudleykins' to me."

"I said to shut your face!" Dudley snarled as he glanced at his friends, who were snickering. His hands were balled into ham-sized fists.

"What's wrong, Cousin? Don't your friends know what your mummy calls you?" Harry snickered as did Hermione, and a few of Dudley's friends.

"Shut up."

"Well, you don't talk to your mum like that, don't you?" Harry said, "What about 'Popkins' or 'Diddlypoodee'?" Harry said.

Dudley kept silent. The effort of trying not to smack Harry took away all his focus.

"Who have you bullies been beating up this time?" Harry asked as his grin faded away, "Another ten-year-old this time? I know you beat Mark Evans up-"

Hermione gasped, "You... You beat up your own cousin?"

"He's not my cousin!" Dudley snarled, "And he was asking for it. He was bein' cheeky."

"Did he say that you looked like a pig in a blonde wig that's been taught to stand on its hind legs? That isn't cheek, Dud, it's the truth." Harry said coldly.

Dudley's gang and Hermione laughed loudly.

"SHUT IT!" Dudley roared as the gang kept quiet, but Hermione was still giggling, causing Dudley's vein on his forehead to throb fiercely. It made Harry very happy to make Dudley furious. Not only was he siphoning his own frustration and rage onto Dudley, he was also making Hermione laugh. Plus points.

"So, you think you're so big carrying that... that thing?" Dudley said nervously.

"What thing?"

"That bit of wood in your jacket," Dudley said after a while.

"This thing?" Harry said as he suddenly whipped out his wand.

Dudley's gang didn't react, but Dudley jumped back with a yelp.

"Harry, you know that's not allowed..." Hermione said as she grabbed his arm.

"Y-Yeah, n-not allowed..." Dudley mumbled, "You'd get expelled from that freak school you go to."

"Well, how sure are you that they didn't change the rules, Big D?" Harry sneered.

"They haven't." Dudley said unconvincedly, "I mean, you don't even have the gall to take me on without that stick."

"Whereas you need about four mates to back you up while you beat up a ten year old. That boxing title you keep rapping about? How old was the former champion? Seven? Eight? Nine? I heard the champion was a girl as well."

"He was sixteen, for your information. And he's a guy." snarled Dudley, "He was out cold for twenty minutes after I knocked him out. My Dad will hear about this-"

Hermione snickered. Harry didn't want to lay the insulting too thick, but he was on a roll, "Running to Daddy, now are we? Is the champ afraid of Harry's little wand?"

"You won't be brave once night falls." Dudley sneered.

"This IS night, Diddykins. That's what we call it when the sunsets and it gets dark." Harry said.

"I mean when you get dreams!" Dudley cried, "Who's Cedric? Your boyfriend?"

"Hey, don't talk to Harry like that." Hermione said.

"Be quiet." Dudley snarled, "That's right. You're gonna let your little girlfriend defend you, is that it?"

"That's not it." Harry said breathlessly, "I'm..."

"Help me, Dad! Help me!" Dudley mocked as his gang laughed sycophantically.

Harry didn't think anymore. He grabbed his wand and jabbed it underneath Dudley's jaw before Hermione or anyone else could stop him.

"Say that again." Harry said coldly, "Say it!"

"Harry, no!" Hermione cried as Harry looked back.

That was all Dudley needed as he sent his cousin flying back with a haymaker. He and his gang then cowardly stomped on him, kicking him and punching the downed teenager as Hermione could only stop to watch.

"Stop it! Stop, you're hurting him!" Hermione shrieked as she cried.

The gang didn't relent as they beat the Wizard up. Harry, very luckily, threw his wand near Hermione's feet, which she recovered before it could be broken.

Dudley was about to throw another punch, but a firm hand grabbed him.

"Enough." A throaty voice said.

"Eh?" Piers, Dudley's friend, said, "Its an Indian Yankee!"

They turned around, allowing Harry to take a glimpse at three immensely tall teenagers. They seemed to be old for their age, but from their childish faces, they seemed to be the same age as Harry was.

The first one was the shortest. He was more muscular then the first two, and had a buzzcut, but seemed to be the most childish as well, having an impish smile.

The second one was taller then the first one, but he was far more slender. His cropped hair made him seem more sadder than he was.

The one who grabbed Dudley's hand was more handsome. He was more lanky than the first two, being a massive 6'7" tall. His cropped hair made his handsome face much more handsome.

"Let the kid go." He said firmly.

"Bloody tourists... Get your noses out of our business!" Malcolm, another member, cried.

"But boy! Look at that fat kid's hand! It's bigger than a baseball mitt!" The buzzcut tall kid said.

"Seriously. You do not want to tangle with us." Dennis, another guy, warned.

"Yeah. There's a load of us, and only three of you. So buzz off!" Piers cried.

"Whoa, easy boys, you lost one war this way, don't make the same mistake twice!" The same buzzcut kid said.

"Zip it, Quin. There's no point." The second one sighed.

"Bree's right." The tallest kid said as he pushed Dudley away, "I feel you don't want to listen. You want to go a few rounds?"

Dudley seemed unsure.

"What's wrong, Dudley?" Gordon, another halfwit, said, "You afraid of this guy?"

"What? No!" Dudley cried, "I'll finish him quickly."

"Dudley, don't!" Harry cried as he tried to stand up, but his ribs felt broken.

"Harry, don't! You're hurt." Hermione said as she attended to him.

Dudley's gang cheered as Dudley assumed his form. The tall kid just sighed as Dudley charged.

Dudley unleashed a flurry of hooks, jabs and sweeps, but the tall kid weaved past it as he delivered a smackdown haymaker, knocking Dudley into a trash bin.

"That's a Quileute punch!" Quin cheered as Bree chuckled.

Dudley growled as he tackled the tall kid. Given Dudley's immense size and wieght, the tall kid folded and fell down with Dudley, who was quick to utilize a classic 'ground-and-pound' technique he often practiced on Harry at home.

The tall kid defended himself as the gang cheered, while the tall kid's companions seemed worried.

The tall kid then moved his head, causing Dudley's fist to embed itself on the muddy ground at least an arm's length as the tall kid rolled out of the way and delivered a punishing punt to the head.

Piers and Gordon then foolishly charged after the tall kid, but with a roar, Quin sicked himself on Piers and Gordon while the two attacked the tall kid. Bree jumped at their backs, "That's my friend!"

After that beating, the four bullies ran off, leaving the three tall kids and Dudley.

The tall kid then kept beating Dudley seriously. Harry wasn't too upset that he beat Dudley up, but if Uncle Vernon or Aunt Petunia sees anything, He'd be toast.

Harry grabbed his wand from Hermione's shaking hands and pointed at the tall kid, "Stupefy!" A blast of red light struck the tall kid, who flew three feet before landing.

Hermione looked at me with a frightened expression.

"Waw!" Quin cried, "We're on the same side, man!"

"That's my cousin." Harry said, almost hesitantly.

"Then why was he beating you?" Bree asked, "If he was showing you family love, then he has a really funny way of showing it."

"Yeah and- Luke!" Quin cried as he and Bree went to the fallen teen, "What are you?!"

"He's a freak." Dudley said, spitting out blood.

"I saved your life, so shut it." Harry said impatiently.

The teen stood up, albeit unbalanced, "Well, blood is thicker than water. I get that. And I respect that as well." He holds out his hand, "I'm Lucas, Luke for short. This is Bree and Quin."

"Harry. And this is Hermione." Harry said as the two shook hands with them.

"You and your girlfriend be careful now." Luke said as they left.

"Well, expulsion here I come..." Harry sighed.

"They didn't seem like ordinary people... And how could Jacob have recovered so quickly from that stunning spell?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know. But one thing is for certain... I'm in big trouble..." Harry sighed.

"You are..." groaned Dudley, who was still on the ground.

"All right, you big heap, up now." Harry said as he carried the monstrously large behemoth up, "You better head back home, Hermione."

"I can't. I need to help explain." Hermione said.

"My chances of explaining is pretty okay-" Harry said.

"I can double it." Hermione smiled as Harry relented and the trio walked home.

You could imagine the scene that took place at Number 4, Privet Drive. Uncle Vernon went absolutely ballistic. Dudley did nothing but sob and spread snot all over Aunt Petunia's nightgown as she wiped his blood and applied ice. Harry and Hermione tried to explain, but they wouldn't listen at all.

"Irresponsible! Utterly deviod of any sense whatsoever!" Vernon bellowed, his beard shaking, "I want you out of this house. You're done."

"But-" Harry began.

"DONE!" Vernon cried with a finality in his voice. Harry sighed and went up to pack his stuff. Leaving wasn't sad, it was being thought of as the bad guy that made him upset. This was the second time, so far.

Hermione borrowed the phone and called her dad. Then she went up to help Harry pack his stuff.

Hrry didn't have much clothes, except for the massively stretched hand-me-downs given by the Dursleys.

Then, with all his books, school supplies, clothes, personal effects and related paraphernalia, there were a large trunk and a rucksack all in all.

"Sigh... My entire life's belongings in a trunk and rucksack..." Harry sighed as he heaved the trunk out of the driveway, along with Hedwig..

"Don't be sad." Hermione said.

"I'm not." Harry lied, "So, Knight Bus?"

"No." Hermione said, "My Dad will pick us up, although he isn't really happy I'm out this late."

"Ah." Harry mumbled, then remembered something, "Curious..."

"I'm sorry, what's curious?" Hermione asked.

"If I did magic outside Hogwarts, then why hasn't a Howler been sent?" Harry asked.

"I don't know. Maybe they're busy?" Hermione suggested.

"Doesn't seem likely." Harry said as a silver Volvo pulled up on the driveway. The trunk popped open as the two loaded Harry's belongings behind it. They were having problems loading the trunk without magic, but Hermione's father came up.

"Let me help you kids with that." He said as he heaved the trunk up without complications. The two entered the car's backseat and drove off.

"Who's your friend, Hermione?" Mr. Granger asked.

"Dad, I'd like you to meet my friend, Harry Potter." Hermione said grandly.

"Pleasure to finally meet you, Harry! I'm Malcolm Ganger." Mr. Granger said.

"Pleasure to meet you too, Mr. Granger." Harry said politely, "Thanks for the ride."

"No problem. You know, Little Hermione here has taken a liking to you." He said with a teasing voice, "It's 'Harry this' and 'Harry that' and 'Oh, Harry is so wonderful'..."

Hermione blushed furiously, and so did I, "Dad!" Hermione cried.

"What?" He said, smiling, "Hehe, so, Harry, how'd you like to sleep over at our place?" He said as Hermione's eyes opened wide.

Harry turned numb, "Oh, no, Mr. Granger, that's very kind of you, but just take me to Blingfield Park. I'll sleep there and go to my godfather's house-"

"Sleep in a park?" Mr. Granger scoffed, "Are you loony? Why would I let a 15 year old kid sleep in a park, when there's a perfectly good home waiting for him with a warm bed? No, you'll stay over our place. No buts. My wife is making scones tonight."

Harry really couldn't argue with scones, "Thank you, Mr. Granger. That sounds lovely."

Hermione suddenly became shy, and blushed so furiously, her face was redder than an apple.

When they reached Hermione's house, Mr. Granger helped unload and brought it up the guest room.

The house was modern and very furbished.

Mrs. Granger was a motherly lady, who fussed over Harry and flitted across the kitchen.

"If I knew you'd be bringing guests, Hermione, I would have prepared a feast that would feed a village!" Mrs. Granger cried as she set a rather bountiful amount of food at the table, "I do hope this will do." She said as she wiped her hands and sat down in front of Harry.

Harry took plenty of the food and ate it ravenously. He was ashamed, of course, but the food at the Dursley house isn't really accomodating.

"Mrs. Granger, the food is delicious." Harry said in-between bites, "I love it."

"Oh, you flatter me so!" She sighed, "How do you like the decor?"

"You keep a lovely home." Harry said as he devoured the scones, "This place has a modern feel to it, yet is very simplistic in every way."

"Well, you could charm a snake into a dance, Mr. Potter." Mrs. Granger said.

Hermione glanced at me as we both chuckled.

"You two really look good together. Harry, do you have a girlfriend?" Mrs. Granger asked.

Harry panicked, "Uh... Um... Ah... N-No... I don't."' He stammered.

"Ah, good." Hermione sighed as Mr. And Mrs. Granger and Harry looked at her, "Ah, I mean its good nothing will distract him from his studies and whatnot..." She mumbled.

Everyone continued looking at her as Mrs. Granger fixed the table.

Suddenly, Hedwig, who Harry had set loose, swooped down with a copy of the Evening Prophet. Harry gave her 3 knuts and she flew away.

"Look at this!" Harry said as he scooted over to Hermione's side.

**_Hogwarts Opens Its Doors to Vampires and Werewolves!_**

**_By: Doyle Gromsby_**

**_A firestorm of protest erupted when it was announced and confirmed that the most prestigious school in Great Britain, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, opened its doors to 'vegetarian' vampires, tamed shapeshifting 'werewolves' and Multicultural Wizards, better known as 'half-breeds'._**

**_"It's a giant farce, I say!" says Lucius Malfoy, 41, former Governor of Hogwarts, "These dangerous persons shouldn't be allowed anywhere near Hogwarts!"_**

**_The Hogwarts Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, countered, saying, "These young souls have every right to study in Hogwarts as much as any pureblood or muggle wizard. So long as they have the passion and willingness to learn, Hogwarts will welcome them with open doors."_**

**_Specialists and the Ministry of Magic's Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures have confirmed that the Vampires, Werewolves or the Multicultural students will pose no threat. The Vampires are proven to gain sustenance from wild animals, and are proven to be effective at eradicating pests and dangerous pests. Additionally, the Vampires are good at limited psychic magic, whereas the Werewolves are just metamorphic shapeshifters. The Multicultural students are harmless, but this is still debatable._**

**_What's more debatable is the fact that most have not enrolled in Universities, for obvious reasons. The most commonly asked question is if they'll begin their year as first year students, but Headmaster Albus Dumbledore assured us that the new students have been properly trained at their respectives schools, some even being homeschooled. The Werewolves being particularly proficient at shamanistic magic, while the Vampires are good at Dark Arts._**

**_While many are vehemently protesting, there have been no reports of students being pulled out. In fact, the numbers have been rising, especially since former Triwizard champion-turned vampire, Cedric Diggory, now re-enrolled following his supposed 'death'._**

**_Reports have been pouring over that Bauxbaton Academy and Durmstrang are also following Hogwart's example._**

**_Wether the change of flow would adversely affect the students of Hogwarts, it won't be known. One thing for certain: Hogwarts is making history._**

"They're admitting vampires?" Harry said questioningly, "And werewolves?"

"Well, they aren't true vampires." Hermione said, "I read about 'cursed' vampires. They thirst for blood, but can't infect anyone else. They're also good with certain spells wordlessly. And the werewolves aren't true werewolves either. They're shapeshifters, but aren't lycanthrophic." Suddenly, her eyes brightened as she grabbed Harry's arm, "Harry! I know now why you haven't been sent a howler! The werewolves shift from being either human or werewolf, disrupting the Trace-"

"Meaning... those kids were werewolves?" Harry said.

Hermione sighed, "Yes Harry. They were."

Harry sighed, "Well, at any rate, why don't we visit Ron tomorrow? I bet he'd be glad to see us."

"Definitely." Hermione said.

"Alright you two. Time for bed." Mr. Granger said.

Harry and Hermione went up. Their rooms were adjacent to one another as they smiled at each other.

"Good night." Harry said.

"Good night." Hermione said.

The two went inside their rooms and went to bed.

* * *

**_A/N: Well, I hope it came out well. I always wanted to try my hand at Harry Potter stories, so please tell me what you think. Also, this isn't a crossover._**

**_And just to be clear, Harry wasn't sent a howler because the werewolves disrupt the trace, just like they do to Alice. _**

**_Please review! Thanks, and ask any questions and I'll try my best_** **to answer it.**


	2. Reunions

**_A/N: I've decided to nil using Twilight anymore. Just OCs. Any similarities to any characters, living or dead are purely coincidencial._**

* * *

"Wake up, Harry!" A voice woke Harry from his unusually peaceful sleep, "Time to go to the Burrow!" Hermione said cheerfully as she came in, before yelping.

Harry rubbed the sleep off his eyes and wore his glasses, "What?"

Hermione looked away, "Ummm... Can you please put something on?"

Harry raised an eyebrow as he looked at himself, "Oh! Sorry, sorry!" He quickly puts on his clothes as he stretches, "Shall we head on?"

"Not after breakfast." said Hermione, "Mum's made some breakfast for us. Let's go down first."

Nodding, Harry followed her lead. When they reached the table, Mrs. Granger was setting the table for a meal good for two.

"Bon appetit." Mrs. Granger said.

"Mum, aren't you and Dad having breakfast?" Hermione inquired.

"Oh, no, we already ate." Mrs. Granger said hastily, "You two enjoy now!" She said as she quickly went out.

Hermione shrugged, "Mum and Dad have been acting very queer lately..." She sighs and gestures a chair.

Quickly, Harry was quick to pull a chair out for her.

This surprised Hermione, who blushed, "I-I only meant to ask if you wanted to have a seat..." She takes a seat as Harry took his.

"Well, you don't need to act all shy or anything, Hermione." Harry said as his eyes (and nose) fell on the array of delicious food on the table.

Harry immediately took a Full Monty breakfast and ravenously ate it. Harry couldn't help it, as the Dursley's usually fed him either small portions of fruit or just scraps from the last meal.

Hermione looked somewhat disapproving, but ultimately ignored his decorum with a shake of her head as she ate whilst reading a copy of _Conspiracy Theory_, like she usually does at Hogwarts.

"Um... You didn't tell me you were rich." Harry said, in an effort to start a conversation.

"I'm not rich. My parents are rich." Hermione said matter-of-factly.

"Oh..." Harry mumbled, "But isn't that what rich people say?"

Hermione chortled as she put her book down, "Oh Harry..." She said as she looked at him in the eyes.

Harry felt his face flushing as he made an effort not to gush, "Hermione... Uh... I-" he started to choke. _Literally_.

"Oh, you're choking up..." Hermione said breathlessly as she looks away.

Harry continued choking as he began to turn blue.

"Oh! You're really choking! Uh... Let's see here..." She goes behind him as she starts performing the _Heimlich Manoeuvre_ on him. A few tries later, Harry dislodged a piece of bacon From his throathole.

Harry felt immensely embarrassed as he hung his head in shame and continued his breakfast, whereas Hermione smirked, "Oh Harry... What will you be without me?"

Harry grinned, "_Killed, or worse, expelled_." He said, mimicking Hermione's voice.

Hermione wiped icing on his cheek, "My voice was not that squeaky!" She said with a mock-hurt voice.

He and Hermione shared a long, undisturbed laugh that morning as they remembered their first year fondly.

"Well, Hermione..." Harry said, "To be honest... I'd be nothing without you."

Hermione stopped laughing as she blushed, "Harry, you just needed some vitamins."

"Vitamins?" Harry wondered, thinking what she was trying to reference.

"I think you were just lacking in _Vitamin Me_." She said jokingly, "Huh, huh!?" She raised her eyebrows suggestively.

Harry scratched his head as Hermione's 'joke' recieves no applause. He wasn't even sure if she was joking or not that it took him nearly six minutes to figure it out.

Hermione threw her hands up, "Oh, try a joke and you get no applause! That's something I whipped out from a joke book."

Harry smiled, not at the joke itself, but at the effort Hermione made to try to make him laugh.

After their tea, Mr. Granger was kind enough to drive them to Devon, where the Weasley Family resided. After helping Harry and Hermione with their trunks, packs and cages for Hedwig and Crookshanks, Mr. Granger went back inside the car.

"You kids be careful, now." Mr. Granger said, "Have a nice schoolyear, Hermione! Your mum and I will try to be there at Kings Cross Station. Harry, take care of Hermione for me, okay?"

"Yes sir." Harry said, "Although, its usually the other way around."

Harry, Hermione and her father laughed at Harry's retort. After a fond farewell, Hermione's father drove away.

"Shall we head on then?" Harry said.

"Yes, we probably should. They're expecting us." Hermione said, and to Harry's surprise, she took out her wand and waved it, "Locomotor trunks!"

The trunks immediately moved and floated in front of them as they went to the direction of the Burrow.

"Hermione! We could get in serious trouble!" Harry whispered, somewhat expecting Ministry Officials to jump out from the bushes and arrest them.

"Its a slap to the wrist, Harry," Hermione shrugged off. This made Harry immesely worried, sonce he never knew Hermione to be so reckless.

"Hermione..."

"What, you don't expect to lug these trunks down to the Burrow, do you?" Hermione asked sarcastically, "I've been doing this for a while now."

Harry stared at her dumbly, "Oh my Lord... Who ARE you?!"

"The Trace wouldn't know it was us doing this." Hermione explained, "For an example, you were blamed for Dobby's Hover charm because you were the only known Wizard in Privet Drive. But here, in Devon, there are several Witches and Wizards living nearby that the Ministry will not know it was really us. Also, there are no Muggles witnessing it. It says so on _The Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery_." She said matter-of-factly.

Harry sighed and hung his head, feeling pretty clueless as usual. Hermione smiled smugly at the silence she caused.

When they arrived at the Burrow, Harry gave three knocks before Mrs. Weasley opened the door and greeted them in her usual motherly way.

"Good morning, Mrs. Weasley!" The duo greeted as she hugged Harry and Hermione.

"Good to see you dears! Harry! You're so thin! Don't worry about it, I'm cooking lunch right now and Hermione! You've become prettier!"

Hermione blushed, "Thank you, Mrs. Weasley."

"Come in, come in! Ronald's upstairs with Ginny and Dinah, the Auror's daughter. Settle in!"

Harry and Hermione thanked her as they went up. In Ron's room, there were two redheads and a brunette.

The brunette wasn't exactly pretty. She was actually really plain looking, with long, wavy brown hair, a wide forehead, a shapely jawline with a pointed chin, lips a bit too full for her slim jawline and her chocolate brown eyes were spaced out. In short, she had a rather simplistic beauty to her, and you needed to stare at her for a while to see it, although she seemed distracted and spaced out.

"Oi, Harry! Hermione!" Ron cried in glee as he charged and bear-hugged his two best friends, "I missed you two!"

"We missed you too, Ronald!" Hermione managed.

Ron sets us down, "The two lovebirds have returned, eh, Ginny?"

Ginny seemed wrathful, but didn't say anything.

Hermione decided to ease the tension, "Who's your friend?"

"Oh, my bad." Rn said apologetically, "This here is Dinah Swan. Din, this is Harry and Hermione, my two best friends."

"How do you do?" She greeted politely.

"We're fine, thanks." The two said at the same time.

Dinah stood up and began circling Harry, "You realize you are a living example of arcane magic, right? No normal human could withstand a strike from a Killing Curse... Tell me, where do you hail from?"

"Um... Number 4, Privet Drive, Surrey." Harry said as Dinah nods.

"Interesting..." She then takes out a compass and measured Harry's head, "Tell me, what kind of food do you usually eat outside Hogwarts?"

"Uh, leftover cakes, berries, nuts and anything I can scavenge." Harry said truthfully.

"Glorious." She breathed, "Certainly one for the journals." She wrote it down on a small blackbook.

Ron smiled apologetically and whispers, "She's a bit wierd. Like Hermione."

"How dare you insinuate-" Hermione began furiously.

"Anyway," Ron brushed her off, "Anything new?"

"Well... I've recently been kicked out of the Dursley house." Harry said, "I've slept over at Hermione's."

Ginny's eyes livened up with shock. Ron grinned widely as Dinah seemed indifferent.

"N-Nothing happened!" Hermione added quickly, "He slept at the adjacent room!"

"Yeah! That's right!" Harry supplied.

"Okay, okay." Ron said, raising his hands as he snickered, "Sure mate. I'll give you the benefit of the doubt."

Hermione seemed furious as Harry looked apprehensive at Ginny's glowering, but it vanished into a smile when he looked at her. Dinah smiled as she read a copy of _The Daily Prophet_.

"Interesting..." Dinah's voice said, breaking the tension, "It says here that Cedric Diggory turning into a vampire is one of the rarest cases of _Magic Gone Amiss_."

"Certainly does." Harry smiled, "I can't wait to talk to him."

"I wouldn't try that." Dinah said.

"And why not?" Harry said hotly.

"Because he apparently lost his memory." Dinah said in a low voice.

Harry hung his head. His one chance of redemption was now gone with the wind.

"Also, why would Hogwarts accept those students going in at fifth year?" Ron asked, "I mean, what's up with that...?"

"Ron, Vampires are normal wizards who have been turned to vampires. So, obviously, they had some degree of education, as well as enhanced arcane magic. Also, werewolves are just gifted in shapeshifting. They're also good with Shamanistic, and will teach us how to do so as well. It gives us all an opportunity of learning and understanding one another,"

"Is that so?"

But then, Mrs. Weasley's voice cried out, "Lunch time!"

"Sweet!" Ron cried as he and Harry raced downstairs with Hermione and Ginny. Dinah elected, rather wisely, to just walk down slowly from the rickety stairs.

Mrs. Weasley's home cooking filled the table as Harry wnd his friends said grace before wolfing down the food, engorging themselves with porkpies, corn cobs, pudding, crab corn soup and many more delights.

"Hey, mate, try this-" Ron said with his mouth full as he picked up a small cube with a toothpick and gave it to Harry.

"Ronald, I must say that seeing you talk with your mouth full is one of the most disgusting things I've ever seen." Hermione said with disgust.

"Whatever, just try it, mate!" Ron said as Harry bit into the cube.

"How does it taste, Harry?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Okay... There's a sort of strong taste to it..." Harry said with great difficulty as he clicks his tongue to discern the taste, "Actually, it has a strong pungent taste, like urine... Highly concentrated... urine... Oh... Oh my." Harry then feels the full flavor as he gagged and spits out the sharkmeat into his plate. The feeling was disturbingly similar to ramming bleach down your nose, since it smelled worse than it tasted.

"What... What was that?" Harry managed, "My throat is on fire... That was rather utterly atrocious."

"Its delicious, mate." Ron said cheerily as he tasted another one, "Iceland delicacy. Made from the poisonous meat of a Greenland Shark. Icelandic Muggles eat these stuff like Cheerios, so Dad thought of trying it out. Mum, Fred and George definitely don't like the taste, however. Charlie came over a while back and likened it to Japanese _Whispering Death_ Dragon Meat."

"Let me try-" Ginny said as she took a bite and immediately gagged as she spat it out, "What was that?! It's disgusting!" Ginny retorted, "Dad always says it had a strong flavor, but that's just nasty! Its also really salty. Its somehow both salty and slimy and has a wierd texture to it. Its so bloody revolting, I can't even swallow it! Only a daft nutter would call that rotting piece of meat a delicacy!"

"Your tastebuds just aren't refined enough to appreciate the flavors, Gin." Ron said haughtily as he manfully downs another cube, to Ginny's disapproval.

Donah tried one as she seemed disturbed, but kept it down, "Ron, it tastes like an old man's sock soaked in a septic tank that hasn't been cleaned for a year." Dinah retorted.

"I read about that-" Hermione began.

"Of course you did..." Ron muttered beneath his breath.

Hermione ignored what he just said, "Apparently, Vikings in the area would catch enormously large amounts of Greenland sharks, but would find the meat worthless and highly toxic due to the urea content, so they'd do a process of digging a hole and pressing out the toxins with boulders. After a few months, they cut the meat up and ferment it for another few months before they'd actually eat it."

"I find that rather interesting." Dinah said quietly, "Harry, what do you think about the process?"

"The one who invented it must have been really determined to eat that shark." Harry managed, almost laughing.

"I'd much rather eat the sharkmeat as it is." Ginny said, "The fermented version is more vile than the raw version. The single most disgusting thing I've ever placed in my mouth."

After that, Mrs. Weasley waved her wand and Harry and Hermione's luggage disappeared. Then, they went out and Harry recognized what seemed to be a portkey that Mrs. Weasley was setting up.

"Don't ask." Ron said, "Dad had it set up."

Nodding, Harry and everyone else grabbed hold of each other as Mrs. Weasley held the Portkey.

The similar feeling of a hook pulling their navels were felt as they immediately flew and when Harry opened his eyes, he was at a different place.

It seemed to be a rather middleclass area, with rundown houses on one point of the street and prominent homes in the next.

"Harry, dear, read this if you will." Mrs. Weasley said, handing him a piece of parchment, "After youdo, pass it around."

Harry read the parchement. It contained a few words written by a familiar handwriting.

_"The location of the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix may be found at number 12, Grimmauld Place, London." _

"The Order-" Harry began, but Mrs. Weasley silenced him.

"Not here, dear." She said, "Wait until we've settled inside." She said as she took the parchment back and set it on fire with her wand.

Harry looked at the houses. There was numbers 10 and 11, but it skipped to 13, "But where's 12-"

"Just think of what you kids just read."

Harry obeyed as he thought of it. Suddenly, a battered door appeared out of nowhere. His shock was shared by the rest of his companions.

"A Fidelius Charm..." Dinah said in wonder, "How fascinating."

"I know, right?" Hermione breathed.

"Luckily, Dinah, your father is in the Order too." Mrs. Weasley said with a hushed tone as they walked through the door. Mrs. Weasley opened it by pointing her wand and after several clicks, the door opened.

The house had seen better days. It was literally a dump, with dust strewn about, a cloying smell from the walls and the general disuse of the place made it seem more... Lonely.

"Harry's here." Mrs. Weasley said melodiously as someone upstairs moved rapidly.

"Is that really Harry? Oooh, he looks just as I thought he would-" a voice upstairs cried, followed by a thud and knocking over a troll's foot umbrella stand. She winced as she slowly turned to look at a covered painting. When it didn't stir, she took a sigh of relief, "Wotcher, Harry?" said the pretty woman with violently purple hair.

"Uh, I'm good." Harry said.

"Forgive her." A cool voice said, "She's a bit clumsy."

"Remus!" Harry cried in recognition of his old teacher and friend.

"Hello Harry." Remus said with a smile, "I'd like you all to meet Nymphadora-"

"Don't. Call. Me. Nymphadora." She seethed, her hair turning to a more sharper contrast, "It's Tonks, Remus."

"Nymphadora Tonks, who prefers to be referred by her surname only." Remus said smugly.

"You would too, if your fool of a mother named you Nymphadora." She said bitterly.

"Ah, so Mr. Potter has finally arrived." A deep, manly voice said, "Greetings. I'm Kingsley Shacklebolt, Auror Department." A tall, black wizard said as he walked in, "We expected you to be here much later, though-"

"Where is he?!" A hoarse voice barked, "Where is he?! I'm gonna kill him!"

Harry felt alarmed, until he saw his godfather, Sirius.

"Sirius!"

"Harry!" Sirius cried as he hugged his godson, "Hullo, Harry, my lad! Welcome to my house."

Harry smiled. He was, in thoery, home. Something he never had since he entered Hogwarts.

* * *

**A/N: Fairly short chapter, yeah. Please review! About the story this time, if possible. This is no longer a crossover.**

**Once again, Vampires are magical, since they have psychic powers, and werewolves are regular shamanistic wizards, only they can transform.**

**And yes, Sirius will have a son as well, or possibly just a relative. I think you guys know who it is. If you want him to be a son or a relative, just say so.**

**Q/A:**

**Nights: Thanks bro! Well, Harry and Hermione should have been an item. I mean, Ginny barely had any screentime with Harry, only a few anecdotes from his brother and references from Hermione.**

**PirateofLand: Read the story next time, please, instead of just worrying about that. And I'm not using the Twilight cast.**

**Master999: I know, I know. Which is why I changed my mind regarding that, no need to get worked up.**

**Thanks. And your worries of plotholes are not necessary. I've already had it worked up. Please leave the story to me, and just enjoy the ride. :)**

**Guest (1): And why should I do that? My story, not yours.**

**Daedalus IX: Thanks for liking the story, dude, but please don't be harrassing the readers! Their opinions matter.**

**Guest (2): Only if you ask nicely! :)**

**Fulliron: read and think again.**

**Anotherboarduser: Thanks! I know the story seems more harder to swallow, but please give it a chance!**

**I realized that, which is why I decided to just make them all wizards, except they're of different races.**

**In the later chapters, I'll be closely defining their traits. One chapter at a time. So please bear with the story!**

**Thanks for your kind thoughts.**

**DeLorean: I know how to work it, I just choose not to.**

**Ultimately, it'd be rather embarrassing for me to be connected with Twilight, so I thought of just bolo it.**

**And, yes, they're all magical, like wizards.**

**Ace: Yeah, it will be. H/Hr forever.**


End file.
